


The Ghost

by queenzingiber



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, implied Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne|Harrison Wells
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenzingiber/pseuds/queenzingiber
Summary: 球X危机时，一个不速之客偷袭了正在打斗中的闪电侠和逆闪电。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Barry Allen/Iris West(mentioned), Eddie Thawne/Iris West(mentioned)





	The Ghost

——God doesn’t want me,and the devil isn’t finished.

萨维塔伫立在城市的最高处，他似乎已经很久没来过这里了，但他确信昨日他还在此地呼吸着有些潮湿温暖的夜风，享受着他的胜利。

脚下的街道正上演着一场无趣的战斗，不过是所谓正义与邪恶的对立，萨维塔根本不在乎，他只是远远地观望着那一金一红两道闪电飞速穿梭于混战的人群，用普通人看不清的速度在高楼大厦间交错、缠斗、分开。速度之神黑色铠甲中的躯体兴奋地开始振动，嘴角也缓缓地勾起，终于，终于让他等到了这一刻。

2017年5月23日凌晨，萨维塔杀死了艾瑞斯·安·韦斯特，那个本应是他妻子的女人，哦，不，本应是巴塞洛缪·亨利·艾伦妻子的女人，速度之神的未来终于得到了保证，于是当他绕着中城跑了一圈回来，看着旧日闪电侠仍旧跪坐在冷硬的台阶上，抱着那个甚至并没有真的深爱着他的女人痛哭哀嚎，他怀里那具渐渐失温的身体已经出现尸僵，萨维塔被毁掉的半边脸真切地露出了甜蜜的笑容。

巴里与艾瑞斯他们理应有美满结局，温馨感人的结婚典礼，高朋满座祝福满怀，他们甚至可能会生一个或几个有神速力的崽子，但这一切都被巴里自己破坏了，从他执意跑回诺拉·艾伦本应死去的那天开始，哪怕好梦一场过后他仍然得回到这条时间线。

可惜的是，时间从不是像真正的河流那般线性延展流淌蜿蜒，某个时间点上微小的变动更是难以修补弥合，萨维塔正是诞生于巴里想得到“幸福生活”的那一刻。随之而来的那些苦果酿造的毒汁本应由巴里·艾伦自己独饮，却全盘浇注到了他的时间残余身上，那个不被任何人接受的巴里终于满怀伤痛心甘情愿走入黑暗。

萨维塔的诞生不由自主，他太破碎了以至于只能靠毁灭来提醒自己的生存，而今时今日，却是萨维塔乐于参与的一天，他知道闪电侠的另一个邪恶极速者对手这天也会回到这个地球，他知道很多巴里还没遇到的事，速度之神无所不知，萨维塔也期待已久。

啊，不过等等，让他先更新一下艾瑞斯死后这大半年来巴里的记忆，品尝其中透着鲜血腥甜的滋味。

现在这个巴里，去过2024年见过那个废人一般的未来闪电侠，他答应对方不会再犯与其相同的错误，于是那晚他来不及安置好未婚妻的尸体便急匆匆离去，为从冰霜杀手的霜爆攻击里救下了震波（及他的双手）。晚些时候，脚步踉跄的巴里回来发现，韦斯特警官在霍顿检察官的帮助下给艾瑞斯换上了她原本订婚宴上想穿的那条漂亮裙子，看过艾瑞斯留下的诀别视频后，司法系统的几个人彻夜不眠为她的死亡编造出了一个没那么漏洞百出的意外事故，用来第二天应付辛格队长和警局同事的疑问与安慰。

等到太阳升起之后，闪电侠依然是中城的守护者，巴里也竭尽所能强打着精神照看着每个人，他把想找萨维塔复仇的沃利扔到了地球二，让年轻的男孩在杰西·快客的帮助下稳定住情绪等待葬礼。他搜索着一切冰霜杀手可能出现的区域，在每次无功而返时用朱利安的失望表情激励自己再次迈开双腿，最终看不下去的西斯科联合HR出其不意放倒了巴里，把人扔进管道监狱的同时狠狠扎了一大管镇定剂。

这一次团队中没有人生不如死，没有人堕落，没有人背叛，所有人参加了艾瑞斯·韦斯特的葬礼，包括不是凯特琳也不是冰霜杀手的白发女子。墓中长眠的女人姓氏之中没能缀上斯旺，更没能缀上艾伦，她安息于六尺之下，无名指上甚至套着两只求婚戒指。巴里·艾伦自始至终都知道，如果不是时间穹顶屏幕上的一纸荒唐言，艾瑞斯真正会选择的人绝对不是自己。

当晚，神速力用地震和闪电带走了巴里，直到另一个偏激的理想主义者计算好每一步陷阱，等着深陷神速力的闪电侠被他的亲朋好友解救出来，然而未来也早就再度改变了。所以萨维塔出现在这里，他没能让知道他真实身份的巴里创造出向他报仇的时间残余，为了躲避接踵而至的时间悖论，最简单的方法就是让如今的巴里自身堕入悬崖。

萨维塔知道如今的迪沃想陷害巴里入狱需要找到更离奇的证据，毕竟因为进入神速力太久没有出勤的巴里已经被警局开除了，前鉴证员躲在地处偏僻乌烟瘴气的酒吧中当小酒保，只在中城新的闪电侠沃利·韦斯特和闪电小队应付不来的时候才插手，比如这次纳粹宇宙的邪恶反派们打算侵占地球一号，并以此为跳板进入地球三十八号捕获超女，妄图通过给卡拉植入终极女的记忆来得到全新的、健康的无敌将军。

等到闪电侠和逆闪电的战斗渐行渐远脱离了主战场，萨维塔深吸了口气，呼出的同时迈开了双腿，十几秒之后他已经一手一个拎着两个被突袭击晕的极速者悄然退场。不管是哪一方战斗人员都没注意到他们的极速者已经掉线了，趁乱打劫是这次萨维塔能如此顺利得手的主要原因。

******

“嗨，伙计们，该醒醒了。”巴里被伴随着敲击声的熟悉又陌生的噪音吵醒，他的头还在钝痛，记忆里最后一件事是他抓着逆闪电的制服领子，对方也正要挥拳击向他的太阳穴。而睁眼的那刻，他只看到了面前近在咫尺和他一样扶着脑袋从地上撑起身体的艾尔伯德·斯旺同样茫然的面孔，那人瞟了他一眼之后转向了声音的来源，盯着那套站立着的黑色铠甲和悠闲自得抱肩斜靠其上的人露出些许了然的神色。

“萨维塔！”巴里扑向那面肯定不是碳炔制成的透明墙壁，他穿不透，但他并未被剥夺能力，他变换着振动频率，但无论如何都徒劳无功。

“巴里和艾尔伯德，艾伦和斯旺，闪电侠和逆闪电，啧啧，看看你们俩现在被困的样子多可爱，像一对不对盘的炸毛猫咪被人强行塞进同一个纸盒子，不想看到对方又被迫和对方挤在一起，我真该带个录像设备来记录下这一刻。”萨维塔拨开额前过长的头发，用完好的那只眼睛看向牢笼中的巴里，“哦那个惹人厌到欺负小猫咪的人当然是我，谁让我恨你们，你们两个。”

有着威尔斯博士脸的逆闪电此时也平静地站起身，三两下拍掉身上的灰尘，推开面罩走上前尝试着穿过面前这层特殊材料，他拥有更多经验却也对这个装置无能为力，不由得轻笑出声：“披萨脸的那个，你抓我们两个来不会就是为了听你耍嘴皮子吧？”

“哦，邪恶博士，你当然比巴里通透得多，我抓你们来只是想看被困住的‘猫咪们’在‘纸箱子’里互挠，直到有一个活着出来有幸被我杀死，尤其是你，你那时候说巴里乱穿时间线会造成更大的悲剧，而你自己呢，又是用了多么惨痛的经历来验证这件事？如果不是你跑到不属于你的时代杀死了诺拉·艾伦，这一切会发生吗？你会被困在莽荒的年代十五年吗？现在还跟不入流的那些恐怖统治者混在一起？你可曾经是斯旺教授啊，再也回不了家的感觉如何？”被那双清澄的蓝眼睛怒视着，萨维塔好笑地歪了歪头转向了另一个角度，“还有巴里，你不想报仇吗？杀死那个制造了你一切痛苦根源的男人，给你失败的闪电侠生涯画上一个漂亮的句号，然后你就可以出来试着从我手里逃走，或许我大发慈悲还能让你多活几天，毕竟你要是轻轻松松就死了，我会有一阵子觉得没有目标很失落。”

“喂，反派死于话多你没听过吗？”逆闪电施施然后退几步，站进萨维塔的视觉死角里，“尤其是你这个自作聪明的披萨脸，你没很多时间等着看我们自相残杀，一个时间悖论迟早会被追上，我和闪电侠在你特制的笼子里可以看着你被时间幽灵撕成碎片，那个恶心玩意就算想进来杀我，也得找到方法进来才行。”

“自作聪明？我觉得这个词还是送还给你更合适啊，永远高高在上的斯旺教授。你们都察觉到了我并没有剥夺你们的能力，你们现在唯一该想的是怎么快速把手插进对方的胸腔，解决掉宿敌，想想看，外面的战场还需要你们帮忙，你们不在的这段时间发生了什么你们不想快点知道吗？况且再拖久一些某个一身黑的家伙就能找到这里来，而我会用那玩意跟不上的速度甩开它先到别的时代观光，有人可就惨啦，会被它贴面热吻又无处可逃，等那东西离开，另一个会被活活困死在这里。”

笼中两人同时变了脸色，各自开始尝试寻找逃脱的路径，却更加确认了这个关住他们的东西坚不可摧。笼外的人慢悠悠把自己塞回到铠甲里面，用尖锐的利爪敲了敲幕墙，“制造这个牢笼的原理是我在神速力中被囚禁时关住我的东西，但时间幽灵在神速力内外可以自由往来，我不止一次想跟着它们往外跑都被挡住了。所以除非你们像我一样在漫长的牢狱生涯中终于弄明白这种物质从何而来又如何破去，否则你们就可以等着看那张骷髅脸吧。”

速度之神的话音未落，逆闪电就冲向了闪电侠，在逼仄狭小的空间中竭尽全力地殴打着他曾经的学徒和崇拜者，几秒之后就找到机会从后面勒住了猩红极速者的脖子，声色俱厉地向牢笼前看不到神色的萨维塔喊到：“我如果杀了这个巴里，你就会彻底消失，放我出去！”

“唉呀，斯旺你怎么糊涂成这样，神速力偏爱巴里·艾伦还用我提示你吗？你杀死他，我就会成为他，虽然我不是很乐意继续什么英雄事业，但活下来才是最重要的，既然巴里不愿意制造时间残余让我诞生，我只能找到别的方法延续生命，况且既然不是我亲手杀死巴里，神速力也拿我没办法不是么，就麻烦请快一点扭断他的脖子，毕竟以我的时间来参照，昨晚我才捅死艾瑞斯，让他们这对苦命鸳鸯早点团聚才是一种仁慈。”

被勒得近乎窒息的闪电侠耳鼓发胀却也听到了萨维塔的侃侃而谈，他拼尽力气以肘击狠狠砸在逆闪电的肋骨上脱离了桎梏，被打破的嘴角又滚落几颗鲜红的血珠，双手扼住逆闪电的脖子，膝盖上提猛顶逆闪电的下腹，把对方摁到萨维塔正对着的透明墙面上，满载恨意的榛绿色眼睛射向那个怪物：“你把我放出去亲手来杀我！我知道我现在依旧没有你快，但是凯特琳告诉过我，你那和极速一样蓝色的闪电代表着你的速度是病态的，你并非你自吹自擂的那样强大！”

“嘿，你提起凯特琳让我有点想念冰霜杀手了，巴里，等解决了你，我会再去找她，她会是我的最佳副手，不管是作为闪电侠还是速度之神，哪个身份的我都会给她留有一席之地，那么现在，用你的手撕碎斯旺的心脏吧，就像他当初用一把厨刀刺死妈妈一样，你还记得妈妈死前的眼睛吗巴里，她看着你咽下了最后一口气，她遭受无妄之灾死不瞑目！”萨维塔一拳重重锤在特殊材质的牢笼上，只是震得里面的两人重心略有不稳，却没给那面看似轻薄的墙体造成任何细小的伤痕。

黑色盔甲上灼人眼目的透镜对上闪电侠含泪的双眼，尖刻的魔音近得就在巴里耳畔：“巴里，我知道你自诩英雄奉行不杀原则，可这几年因为你而造成的间接死亡还少吗？你救得了谁？不要再试图虚伪地放过逆闪电了，他从你手上溜走只会杀害更多的无辜者，你得不到任何良心上的平安！只有杀了他，杀了那些执迷不悟的罪人，正义才能得到伸张！”

“嗬——巴里，照他说的做！杀了我！你不是一直想知道为什么最初的我恨你入骨？！因为我最初遇到的闪电侠冷酷无情、残忍成性，他绝不是一个仁慈博爱、积极乐观的超级英雄，他只是一个无法摆脱职责疲惫不堪的极速者！他由内至外杀死了我从小到大疯狂崇拜过的理想主义英雄闪电侠，他摧毁了我的一切希望，打破了我全部的幻想！所以我才会在又一次败在他手下时跑回到那一天，我无计可施才会昏头到要杀死那个年幼的你，诺拉·艾伦就是第一个因你而死的间接伤害！所以快啊！杀死我！结束你我之间缠绕扭曲的纽带！成全我！释放我！”逆闪电一番话喊得斩钉截铁咬牙切齿，面前的闪电侠却只是把他压制得更紧，迟迟并没有下一步动作。

“天呐巴里，我刚刚接收到了你那传来的一点念头，我可以很肯定地告诉你，你永远得不到任何一个哈里森·威尔斯的垂青，尤其你面前这个才不是什么威尔斯博士，哪怕就是那个冒牌货HR，也只会从你的英雄行为上寻求他自己的救赎。你不被人真的需要，你的团队不过是乌合之众，中城即便是反派也都是像寒冷队长一样陪你玩过家家，你什么都不配拥有！”

萨维塔字字诛心，嘲笑着不知道是羞是怒红了脸的巴里，好整以暇地迈步走向旁边某个装置：“别拖拉了，巴里，看到这个了吗，我只要按下去你就能从那出来找·我·报·仇，到时候我会给你一个殉情的机会，不管殉情对象是艾瑞斯还是艾尔伯德？但你心里再想着让逆闪电杀死你也不想杀他我就要恶心吐了好么！你以为他当年说他爱你是真的吗？他只是在——”

“停！不要再说了！萨维塔我恨你！我从没想过我会这么恨自己！恨你！”巴里忍了很久的眼泪终于夺眶而出，顺着脸颊流到下巴，又一滴滴溅落在紧贴在一处的红色和黄色制|服上，却没能止住萨维塔几乎同时说出的话，“——在操纵你，直到现在你看见他也不由自主地想放过他这符合情理吗？！同样杀了对你来说重要的女人，你又是怎么对我的？啊，让我想想，你把我扔在神速力中永远关起来！让我在地狱遭受无穷无尽的折磨！！！你知不知道那个地狱有时候是什么样的？！我一次又一次在逆闪电面前求他杀死妈妈，听他说‘乐意之至’，被他拎过去亲眼看着他杀死妈妈，什么也做不了！你有没有想过我为什么会为了生命、为了自由抛弃你那些可笑的道德守则？我再说一次：巴里，对我来说，痛苦太多，我破碎了……现在，杀死逆闪电，我让你解脱。”

伴随着又一阵高速振动的嗡鸣声，逆闪电背对萨维塔的身躯瘫软地倒在地上，一如几年前他杀死西斯科·拉蒙一样，闪电侠用同样的方法杀死了他的宿敌。

萨维塔大笑着按下了牢笼开关，等着看那个手染鲜血的堕落英雄成魔，或成神——速度之神。

******

四十三分钟之后，西斯科大叫着“我的管道监狱不可能这么容易被破坏！”冲向赢得胜利后正集结在尖端实验室表层控制室的英雄们，突破人墙双手死死抓住了巴里的肩膀摇晃，一口气说个不停：“萨维塔居然利用隔间厕所短路了超能抑制装置我真的应该在你扛着他回来的时候就把他弄傻了就像那时候一样没事的凯特琳坐镇我们绝对不会让他的记忆缺失影响到你！”

“……深呼吸西斯科，萨维塔现在为了逃避时间幽灵肯定跑很远了，暂时不会回来捣乱，别这么着急。”巴里闻讯后脸色阴晴不定，但还是安慰着刚经历过大战肾上腺素激增的震波。

还身着制|服的人拉着巴里走到角落才张了张嘴艰难开口，低声说道：“他还用油性笔在玻璃上写了字，说你通敌联合逆闪电，是最虚伪的超级英雄……所以你忽然在战场上失踪，出现的时候没抓着邪恶博士倒是抓着邪恶时间残余很离奇的你知道吧？”

“呃，西斯科，当时情况很混乱，我没法一两句话讲清楚，不过是两害相较取其轻，萨维塔抓了正在打斗的我和逆闪电，激我们杀死对方，无奈之下我只能和斯旺合作骗过了他。”巴里没看西斯科的脸，眼神只飘忽到不远处的奥利弗那，发现对方警觉地回望过来，又连忙转向另一边。

“嘿，随便吧，我已经把被邪恶的你玷污的那块玻璃处理掉了，至于那个人，他在这幢建筑中算主场，可我觉得他也没多效忠纳|粹|元|首夫妇，不然我们这些当时被困在实验室的人下场会很惨，这场战斗也不知道会持续到什么时候。你与他危难时刻再合作又能怎样呢，旧梦难圆，我们和他之间一笔烂账算不清。”

终于收回眼神的巴里叹了口气，拍了拍西斯科的肩膀，目光扫到右手还没脱下的制|服手套有些晃神。为了骗过萨维塔，巴里真的把振动着的手伸进了斯旺的体内，对方虽然也在同频率振动着器官没有受到实质伤害，但巴里那一刻所感受到的情绪无人可以诉说，也没人能够了解，即便是他自己，也说不清在把手深入对方胸腔的时候，在方寸间再次注视着那双蓝眼睛，触碰到那人心脏的时候，是哀是怒，是悲是喜，是爱是恨。

生死攸关之时，巴里·艾伦仅仅靠看对方的眼神和轻轻弯起的嘴角就明白了艾尔伯德·斯旺的全部计划，也按部就班地完美执行骗过了他自己地时间残余，他依然全心信任他的导师、他的宿敌、他爱而不能、求而不得的逆闪电。萨维塔制造的这出闹剧，让巴里再一次认识到，从他发现逆闪电真实身份的那天开始，他就成为了一缕苟活于世的幽魂。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 艾瑞斯是名义上的主要人物，完全没有对她不友好的意思。
> 
> 对我来说，第三季最后最魔幻的是萨维塔拎着成年男人HR居然认不出那不应该是一个女人的重量，而且盔甲没有分析功能你仿佛是在逗我？？？HR那个只是光学伪装吧


End file.
